FTD:Changing policy
From time to time, policies need to be changed. This document gives you some tips about how to effectively lobby for new or amended rules for the wiki. Go to the right place Discussions happen in a lot of places on the wiki. But if you want to change a policy on this wiki, head straight for Board:The Panopticon. That way, the whole community knows where to come if they want to participate in discussions that change our rules. One discussion only It's important that you create only one discussion at Board:The Panopticon to argue for change. Do not start multiple discussions on talk pages. The only place that policy can be changed on this wiki is at Board:The Panopticon. You may of course invite people to join the main Panopticon discussion by leaving messages elsewhere, but don't create multiple points of discussion. Be direct, but not aggressive Use direct, clear language. A vague proposal won't tend to generate much support. And be brief. If people are greeted by a wall of text, they might just skip it. Likewise, you should remain as objective as possible. Don't yell at people. Just stick to telling us what you want to change and why. A good practice is to start out your discussion like this: I think should be changed in because of . Don't assume a positive outcome The point of discussion is to solicit other people's opinions. Their opinion may be "no". Therefore, you should not pre-emptively edit the wiki on the assumption that your proposal will be accepted. You have to wait until the discussion is closed by an administrator. Though it's fine to fiercely advocate your position, learn how to read the writing on the wall. If it's clear that others are not in agreement with you, let it go. Don't keep fighting for a lost cause, unless you're bringing some significant, new arguments to the discussion. Repeating the same arguments, without adding anything to them, is tiresome — and it may be used as evidence by the administrative staff that the discussion has run its course. Closing administrators are often participants At Wikipedia, it's bad form for an administrator involved in a discussion to also be the one that closes it. But they have the advantage of a large cadre of hundreds of administrators. We've only got about five active administrators at any given time — most of whom will have participated in the discussion in question. In order to get anything done, it is often the case that administrators who were involved in the discussion — or even those who started it — are also the ones who close it. It is incumbent on every administrator to close in favour of the actual consensus, rather than the outcome they would like to have happened. That said, consensus does not mean that the majority wins. If a majority says the moon is made of cheese — or that the conversation thus far has not taken into account various salient points — the closing administrator not only can disregard the majority, they should do so. Respect archive status To keep the Panopticon functioning, discussions must be archived. Once a thread is archived, it should generally remain archived. If you'd like to revisit the topic of a thread, please start a new discussion and add a link back to the original thread. category:policies